


Symphony in Blue

by Bluethenstaub



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 10:29:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5493935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluethenstaub/pseuds/Bluethenstaub
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Space is weird! Peter Quill had learned that a long time ago. There are many different species who have the craziest traditions. It's really hard to remember or know everything. Like marriage rituals. You do something you do every day in front of the wrong person, and the next moment you're married.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Symphony in Blue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AislingSiobhan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AislingSiobhan/gifts).



> For the StarAccusemas promt "Dancing is a mating ritual. Peter danced for Ronan. Peter belongs to Ronan now…. But doesn’t know it yet?" by aislingsiobhan. I really hope you like it :)

The Dark Aster crashed on Xandar.

 

* * *

 

_Some day when the world is much brighter_

Peter doubted that the world would ever be bright again. Every muscle in Peter Quill’s body hurt. He moaned softly and tried to roll on his side. Hurt like hell.

“I called him an idiot…” he could hear Rocket say.

Right. They had just crash-landed on Xandar, but thanks to Groot’s sacrifice they had survived. Groot hadn’t. And neither had Ronan, Peter hoped. Regardlessly how strong that guy was, how many blasts from the Hadron Enforcer he could withstand, or how many Infinity Stones he had, there was no way Ronan could have survived the crash. Wasn’t that right?

_Some day, yeah, we'll get it together and we'll get it all done_

Peter had finally managed to roll over on his back. His body didn’t hurt that much this way. People were coming. Didn’t the Nova evacuate the city? Why were they still here? But did it matter? No, they had won. The universe was finally safe from Ronan.

Now Peter only had to deal with Yondu…

But that was the moment when Ronan came out of the ruins of his ship. Fuck. Unharmed as it seemed. Double fuck.

“You killed Groot!” Rocket shouted angrily, and ran towards the Kree. He didn’t even reach Ronan, he got blast away by his hammer.

“Behold!” Ronan came to halt in the circle of Groot’s branches. “Your Guardians of the Galaxy.” That was actually a nice name. Peter would keep it in mind. “What fruit have they wrought? Only that my father and his father shall finally know vengeance. People of Xandar, the time has come to rejoice and renounce your paltry gods!”

Peter had exchanged a look with Gamora, and glanced at Rocket who was trying to rebuild the Hadron Enforcer. They had to do something! They needed more time!

“Your salvation is at hand.” Ronan raised his hammer and said something Peter could not understand.

But he had an idea! The music was still playing. He could make use of that. Maybe… Peter got up.

“O-o-h child, things are gonna get easier,” Peter started to sing. Of course he had to dance too, more confusion, more time. “O-o-h child, things’ll get brighter.“

It worked.

Ronan look at him totally confused and lowered his hammer.

Peter pointed at him. “Listen to these words. O-o-h child, things are gonna get easier. O-o-h child, things’ll get brighter. Now bring it down hard! Some day, yeah, put it together and we’ll get it undone-“

“… What are you doing?”

Peter swung his hips almost seductively. “Dance-off, bro. Me and you.” He jumped and kicked the air.

Ronan looked even more confused. “… I surrender.”

What? Peter wasn’t sure if he had heard right. He froze and looked at Gamora.

She looked as surprised as Peter felt. Ronan really had surrendered. Ronan the Accuser. Surrendered. Because. Peter Quill. Had danced. Wow.

He looked at the others. Rocket had stopped repairing the Hadron Enforcer, and looked surprised. Drax frowned deeply.

Peter opened his mouth, but closed it again. “Why?”

“You danced.”

Before Peter could ask further questions, he saw Yondu approaching. He had totally forgotten about Yondu! That guy still wanted the Stone which was in Ronan’s hammer.

“Well, well, well,” Yondu grinned as he came closer. “What a sweet little group do we have here? Did you all fall on your heads, and forgot what to do? Ya want to kill Ronan, and get me the Stone.”

“Ronan gave up.”

“Ronan gave up? Stop making fun of me, son. Kree don’t give up on anything, they are too proud, giving up doesn’t give them any honour as a warrior!”

“No, he really did!” Peter tried to convince Yondu. “You can ask Gamora.”

“I won’t ask your sweet girl.”

“Ask anyone here! They all have heard it!”

Yondu looked from Peter to Ronan, who had come closer to Peter, and who looked back at Yondu.

“The Star-Lord is your son?”

“Hell, no. I’m way to pretty. I only picked him up when he was a boy.”

Ronan nodded softly.

“Ya really gave up to that idiot? Why?”

“He danced for me.”

Yondu slapped Peter in the face, so fast he didn’t see it coming. Then he started to laugh. His men joined in. If the boss was laughing, there was something funny, and they should laugh too, even they didn’t understand why.

Ronan came even closer to Peter.

Okay, that didn’t make Peter feel uncomfortable at all. He started to panic, just a bit, and looked out for Gamora. Good, she came closer too.

“You have no idea what you just did, isn’t it? Don’t answer, I know you don’t.” Yondu put a hand on Peter’s shoulder. “I’d love to see what sweet words you’ll use to get out of this situation. Or if you use any words at all.”

“What?” Ronan looked at Peter curiously. “You-“

“What! Shut up!” Peter shouted.

“…”

Yondu laughed even louder. “Boy, thanks for the good laugh. I think I’ll pass for the Stone for now. Give me an update soon.” He turned around and started to walk towards his ship. His men followed.

They left Peter and his friends in utterly confusion. It seemed like Ronan was the only one who knew what was going on. But no one wanted to ask him.

 

* * *

 

When the Nova officers came, the first thing they tried to do was to take Ronan’s hammer, the Universal Weapon. He handed it over without resistance. Peter almost expected that Ronan thought the Nova officers would die, after all the Infinity Stone was in the hammer. But it didn’t happen. No one died and they were able to bring Ronan first to the Nova Prime, and later, as he refused to talk to her, they threw him into prison.

Actually he told her that he’d only talk to Peter and no one else, and stayed silent after that, the Nova Prime told Peter later.

While the Nova Prime tried to talk to Ronan, the Guardians had to wait in her office. It was a nice office, wide and open, some plants, big windows all around. Groot would have liked it. Rocket was still holding some sticks, and sobbed quietly. He planned to put them into some earth, hoping Groot would regrow. Peter really hoped it would work. Only time could tell.

As the Nova Prime entered, followed by a sweet little assistant, the Guardians had almost waited too long, and Peter was already playing with the thought of going away – but where to? His ship was in more pieces than Peter could count.

Irani Rael came to stand in front of her desk. “Peter Quill. Gamora. Drax the Destroyer. Rocket. You’ve all done us, the people of Xandar and the whole universe, a big favour. You took care of Ronan while he was attacking our planet. We couldn’t have defeated him without your help. We put him into our high-security prison where he stays until we’ve discussed his future with Hala. But now please tell me everything. How did Ronan get his hands on the Infinity Stone? How comes you’re involved in this story? Why did you decide to help us? And most importantly why did Ronan surrender to you?”

The Guardians looked at each other. Peter raised his voice first. “I guess I should start to talk first. But before that, could we have some flower pots for Groot’s leftovers?”

The Nova Prime nodded. “Of course. Rocket, would you go with Naja? She can give you anything you need.”

“It’s for the best,” Rocket grumbled, and slipped out of his chair.

“Now, it all began when Yondu got this job to get some kind of artifact from Morag, a once populated planet which is normally covered in water nowadays,” Peter began his explanation as Rocket and Naja left the room. “I decided it would be much more profitable for me to do the job alone, so I snatched it from Yondu while he and his men were still sleeping, and flew alone to Morag.”

 

“That was when Peter started to dance to distract Ronan. And Ronan surrendered,” Gamora finished. They had told the Nova Prime the whole story, completed by the others when one didn’t want to speak anymore.

“He what?”

“Yeah, we know Quill’s a bit crazy, but hey, it worked,” Rocket tossed in. He had come back as Peter just told about the bar fight. He had left the pots with the sticks in the rooms they got until they were completely healed.

The Nova Prime looked shocked at Peter. “Now I understand everything. It’s only natural that Ronan surrendered under these circumstances.”

Peter still had no idea why. Neither had the others. “Could you enlighten us?”

Drax looked even more confused. “Why should the Nova Prime set us on fire?”

They all ignored him. “Peter Quill, you danced in front of a Kree and had no idea about the consequences?”

“Noooo?” Wasn’t that obvious? It was pretty obvious. He had never cared much about Kree dancing customs. To be honest he didn’t even think Kree would dance at all.

The Nova Prime sighed softly. “On Hala it’s an old tradition that one of the partners dances for the other one.”

Oh.

“And since Kree live strictly monogamous, at least Kree like Ronan, these mating dances are part of the marriage ceremony.”

OH!

“Ronan surrendered, because you offered yourself to him. You’re now, in his eyes, part of his family, and he’ll do anything to keep you save. If he’d have used the Infinity Stone against our planet, he would have had his vengeance, but he would also have killed you, his partner. It is one of the worst crimes on Hala to kill a member of your own family.”

Oh fuck. Oh fuck. Oh fuck. “I married Ronan?!” This couldn’t have happen.

“In his eyes you did, yes.”

It had happened.

Rocket started to laugh really ugly.

 

* * *

 

It was night on Xandar. That means, it was the time where only one of the three suns of Xandar was visible, and the people kept their shutters down. Peter Quill was lying in the bed he had been given and stared at the ceiling. He couldn’t sleep. It had been an exhausting day, he should be fast asleep, but there were so many thoughts in his head. Mostly about the consequences of his dance. Okay, only about the consequences of his dance. Who would ever have guessed that he got married because of that little hobby of him? Sure, it had happened before that he had stumbled into a marriage or four without knowing it, but he was always able to undo it. And most of these times he had not wed a psychopathic maniac.

Peter sighed and got out of his bed. There was no use to it, he had to go and talk to Ronan. He had to clear things up. It was just a misunderstanding, he hadn’t known what would happen, he was just trying to distract him, because Rocket was repairing the Hadron Enforcer, would Ronan please divorce him or annul or forget the marriage, thank you. Yes, that would totally work. Add some puppy eyes and everything was more than well.

Peter got dressed. The good thing about saving a planet was that they’d give you anything afterwards. That’s why Peter wore his brand new blue Nova-pants and his band new not-Nova-shirt. At least until his own clothes got washed. After that, well, he’d wear whatever he grabbed first.

He left the quarters and went to the prisons. Normally they were empty, since the Nova had transferred their entire prisoners to mobile space stations like the Kyln. But in this case they had decided to keep Ronan close until they knew what to do with him.

It wasn’t too hard to convince the guards to let him in, after all Ronan had surrendered to him, and not to them, he had every right to visit Ronan. Even at night. Alone. With no guards on the inside, only on the outside.

Ronan’s cell was an unbreakable glass box inside of the most secure room of the prison. Neither Ronan with all his brute strength nor even Rocket with his prison break experience would be able to get out of the cell.

The Kree was sitting on a minimalistic bed. Somehow the Nova had been able to strip him off his amour; he was wearing a black shirt and pants, and no shoes. But they hadn’t bothered to remove his… make-up… markings.

He stared directly at Peter as he entered the room. “Star-Lord. You’re finally here. I have waited for you.”

Wow. Yeah. It was a major turn-on when someone called him Star-Lord, but under these circumstances…

“You’ve waited for me? Why?” Peter asked.

“You danced for me. With that interest in me I figured that you would come to see me at one point.”

“About that-“

“Tell me, Star-Lord, what is your real name?”  

“Quill. Peter Quill, but-“

“Peter,” Ronan nodded. “I like the sound of that name.”

“Would you please stop interrupting me?” Peter asked annoyed.

Ronan nodded – thanks!

“I’m just here to talk to you. Not to free you or something. If that’s what you hope for, I have to disappoint you.”

“I know.”

“Good. The thing I want to talk about right now, I need to talk about, is us. You and me. And the future we might have together. I think there are many things to discuss…”

“You think.” Ronan stood up and came to the glass wall, stopping right before Peter. With every step Peter could see that Ronan was a warrior, that he could tear him easily apart if he wanted to – and if he wasn’t imprisoned. But under the circumstances Peter had danced himself in, Ronan would probably do the opposite of killing him.

As Peter looked at Ronan’s face he could see that his eye balls were still black, he was still under the influence of the Stone, even his hammer was probably on the other side of the planet right now. It was a bit creepy. But he had really beautiful violet eyes.

“The thing is I didn’t know what I was doing. I guess you’ve figured this out when Yondu was there. I needed to distract you, it was the first thing that came into my mind.”

Ronan frowned.

“I didn’t know that dancing is a mating ritual for you guys. So I’d say, let’s forget that I ever danced for you, I won’t tell anyone, you won’t tell anyone, we’re over with this, it’s a clean divorce.”

“… No.”

“No?” It had been worth a try. It would have been too easy. Slowly Peter started to think that everything concerning Ronan was complicated. “Why not?”

“There is no such a thing as divorce on Hala. Once you have danced for me, it’s final.”

“But I didn’t know it!”

“That doesn’t matter. It is written wheresoever a Kree sets foot so shall Kree law holds sway. It does not matter if you’re Kree or not.”

“Don’t you want to have children one day?”

“If it is your point that we’re both male, it does not matter either. It is possible to make children in laboratories, even if it’s not possible for the partners to have children in a natural way.”

“I don’t want to have any children at all.”

“We’ll see about that.”

No, they won’t. Peter won’t father any children. Adopt yes, maybe. But force a person to live with half of his genes? No. Poor child.

“You’re going to get killed soon anyway for what you’ve done to Xandar,” Peter sighed. “It doesn’t matter actually. It’s just for me to feel better. Pretty please?”

“No. They are not able to kill me. The Infinity Stone will prevent it,” Ronan grinned darkly.

Creepy.

“And if they find a way to separate the Stone from you?”

“They won’t find a way if I don’t want them to. But even if I am not under the influence of the Stone anymore, they will not kill me, Peter. You won’t have to take vengeance for my death.”

He wouldn’t take vengeance anyway. Why should he?

“If the Nova kill me, they will break their own peace treaty. Their sense of honour and-” He snorted. “And their politics forbids them to do such. The only thing they are able to do is to give me back to my people - or to keep me here in this prison forever.”

Ronan wasn’t wrong. From what Peter knew about Xandar’s politics that was most likely to happen. “Doesn’t it matter to you that I’m already married? More than once?” These things happened by accident in space. As recent events had shown. But until now Peter had always been able to talk his way out of his marriages. Ronan didn’t need to know that.

“It doesn’t matter. Only Kree marriages are acknowledged in Hala’s eyes. Other types of marriages might be tolerated, but ours come first. That means your other marriages are invalid. Tell me who claims to be married to you. I will kill them.”

Peter decided to ignore that. “I feel flattered that you insist on having me as your partner, but I don’t think it will work out between us. I don’t like you, you don’t like me. We don’t know each other. You’re not my type. I’m probably not even your type, I bet you prefer someone more blue, with less hair, and in the best case, someone more female. See, even if we’d meet under other circumstances, like in a bar or something, I would never share the bed with you. I have bad experiences with Kree. It’s too easy for you guys to kill me.” Even he had a little thing for strong people.

“I promise I won’t hurt you. Neither while we’re having sex, nor afterwards, not at any other point.”

Peter bit his lower lip. Promises were easily made, they meant nothing. “Not even when I flirt with someone who isn’t you?”

“… Not even then,” Ronan replied.

“Not even when I sleep with another person?”

“Not even then,” the Kree growled and punched the glass wall. “But I will hunt down and kill the person who touched my property.”

“Woah! Hey! Time-out! I am _not_ your property!”

“You danced for me, you belong to me now! Why did you dance for me if you don’t want to be mine?”

“I’ve already told you, I didn’t know that this would happen! I wanted to distract you, so Rocket could destroy your hammer, and then I don’t know!” Peter snapped.

“Don’t lie to me, Peter! You’re Xandarian! You knew exactly what would happen! Every Xandarian knows so much! You’re a disgrace for your planet!”

“Except I’m not Xandarian. I’m Terran.”

“I said don’t lie to me! Terra doesn’t have to technology for interplanetary travel!”

“I got abducted by Yondu as a child!” Peter yelled. Hell, that Kree was getting on his nerves!

Ronan stayed silent for a moment and stared at Peter. While doing so he pushed his lower jaw forwards. Or… did he pout? Peter wasn’t sure.

“Why?”

Peter shrugged. “I was at the wrong place when the Ravagers were coincidentally close to Terra, and decided that they should catch a Terran.” As dinner.

“That’s a lie. No one is voluntarily close to Terra, or even on Yggdrasil.”

“That’s what Yondu told me. I don’t know anything else.”

“Yondu is the Centaurian?”

“Yes.”

“He told you a lie. You should go and find out what other lies he had told you.”

“Maybe I will.” Why did Ronan care about the lies in his life anyways? Oh, wait. Peter knew why. He was his husband and property. “Will you release me now from this marriage?”

“No.” It had been worth a try. “The marriage will remain until one of us dies. As I said there is no divorce on Hala.”

“You’re sure about that? The marriage will never be consumed.”

“Not as long as I am imprisoned. I am aware of that,” Ronan acknowledged.

“Not even when you’re free.”

“We will see.”

“…”

Peter was sure, it was easier to teach Drax about metaphors than to convince Ronan to say yes. Why did he even bother? In a few days he would fly away from Xandar, and he’d never see Ronan again. Nobody but he and his friends would know about the marriage. And since he was captain on his ship (his ship that didn’t exist anymore…), he could nullify any marriage whenever he wanted. Hell, he only talked to Ronan to clear his conscience. Unlike other people he tried to acknowledge other peoples traditions. But in this case, he wouldn’t. No marriage for him, welcome single life!

He turned around and went to the door. He didn’t want to spend another minute here, he needed to sleep.

“Peter.”

He rolled his eyes and turned his head around. “What?”

“… If you should ever have troubles with other Kree, tell them you’re my Iglariin, my partner for life. Even I might be in prison right now, I’m still important enough that your problems with other Kree will go away easily. At least as long as the Kree are no traitors on Hala.”

Yeah. Probably not. Peter left the room without further comment, leaving Ronan alone again.

 

* * *

 

Two years have passed, many things have happened.

Peter, Gamora, Drax, Rocket, and Groot were still together. They had officially adopted the name “Guardians of the Galaxy”, because that’s what they were. And that’s what they did. Sometimes all together, sometimes only one person at a times, sometimes with new friends. Someone had to do the job. The galaxy was like a child, always getting into trouble. Even they were apart from time to time, they always came back together, and spend most of their time having fun together.

Like right now. Well, right now they weren’t spending time together. Yet. Peter was waiting for the others. They had done three different jobs at a time (even they were the Guardians of the Galaxy they still needed money!). Gamora and Drax had done one together, and Groot and Rocket. Peter had been alone, but he still finished first.

That’s why he was sitting alone in a little pub on a planetoid, and waited for the others. Not completely alone, though, there was a hot girl with four arms sitting next to him. Sitting next to him, in his arm, and nibbling on his neck. They had just decided to finish their drinks, and to go somewhere more private. To her room, to be exactly, she was going to fuck him into the mattress so hard tonight. That was the moment when the two Kree entered the pub.

Peter tried to ignore them. Whenever he saw a Kree there went a shiver down his spine after the events on Xandar. Tonight was no different. These two were especially fierce looking guys. And they were coming right towards him. Oh God! They would totally tear him apart for imprisoning Ronan. They looked like they would do that!

Or maybe they were just coming this way, because he was sitting right at the bar.

They stopped in front of him. Goodbye, sweet life!

“Are you Peter Quill, the Star-Light?” the first Kree asked.

“Wasn’t it Star-Knight?” the second Kree commented.

Peter’s face dropped. “Dude, no. It’s not Star-Light, it’s Star-Lord! That’s an outlaw name and a title, not a physical phenomenon. And I’m most certainly no knight!” Why was no one able to remember his name? It wasn’t that hard!

“But you are Peter Quill?”

“Yes, I am,” he pouted. “And you’re not going to kill me!” He felt like it was saver for him to put a hand on one of his weapons.

“Why should we kill you?” the bigger one asked in confusion. “You’re the Iglariin of Master Ronan.”

“You’re what?” The girl jumped up.

Goodbye, hot and naked night.

“That’s disgusting!” she spat into his face as she rushed away.

What an ugly behavior. Was it his fault? No! (Yes.)

But now Peter’s second hand was free for his second gun.

The Kree were still confused about the girl’s reaction. “… Shall we kill her for insulting you?”

“… What? No!” What the hell was wrong with these Kree, why were they always so aggressive and ready to kill everyone? Something had totally gone wrong with the evolution on Hala.

“As you wish.”

 _I wish you’d leave me alone,_ Peter thought. “What do you want from me?” he asked instead. Maybe he didn’t have to kill them. They didn’t look as strong and unbreakable as Ronan.

“We shall bring you to Master Ronan.”

“Uhm… No. I don’t want to see him. Wherever he might be. … Tell me, he’s not here on Wr’nr.”

“Master Ronan is at his residence on Hala. He thought that you might not want to come with us. We’re very sorry about what we’re about to do.”

“What! Wait! No!” Peter shouted. But it was too late, he could already feel the punch.

Everything went dark.

 

* * *

 

When Peter regained consciousness, he realized several things.

1.: He was lying on a bed.

2.: Someone had stripped him down on his clothes, he was just wearing boxer shorts.

3.: He was not on a spaceship. Or he was at least on a spaceship that was not flying.

4.: His head hurt like hell.

5.: He was hungry.

Slowly he opened his eyes, and stared at a black ceiling. That could only mean one thing. He was in a building made by Kree. Only Kree were so obsessed with black interior design. To find out if he was on a ship or not he sat up.

Someone had been so friendly to give him a room with a big window. That was rare. It was almost dark outside, but Peter could still see the green sky. As far as he knew, Hala had a green sky. That could only mean he was on Hala.

Fuck.

He had slept the whole way from Wr’nr to Hala. That was a fly of approximately 13 hours. Only if you were really fast, and didn’t stop to refill your fuel. No wonder he was so hungry! He had slept for over a half day!

While these two asshole-Kree had brought him directly to the biggest asshole-Kree. Wonderful. Peter hoped they had taken the Milano with them, if he could only reach her, he could tell the others to save him.

First he had to get dressed. It was pretty cold in his room, even under the blanket. It was a thin blanket.

Peter looked around. There was a wardrobe in this room, but his clothes lay on a chair, neatly folded. Nice! That meant he didn’t have to search for them. He got dressed, but left his jacked and his weapons on the chair. He wanted to eat first, he could flee later. His stomach had priority.

Peter left the room and found himself in a long and dark hallway. There were not many doors, it should be easy to find the kitchen!

He went to the first door and opened it. Or not. It was locked. So he tried the door on the other side. It opened! Peter looked into the room. It seemed like this was some kind of meeting room. No one was there, it had no other door. Peter abandoned this room and went to check the next doors in the hall. All were locked, but one.

He had no idea what the room was for, but a Kree-woman was in there. It looked like she cleaned some dust.

“Hey,” he smiled.

She winced and turned around. “Master Peter, you’re awake!”

Master Peter… Yes, he totally was in Ronan’s house, no one else would call him Master Peter, but a servant of Ronan. He hoped the woman was a servant, and not a slave. But as far as Peter knew Kree didn’t take other Kree as slaves. “Yes, I’m awake, I guess.” He scratched his head. “And I’m kinda hungry.”

“Follow me, Master Peter. I’ll show you the way to the dining room.” She put her duster away and came to the door. “It’s pretty late already, we didn’t expect you to wake up before tomorrow morning,” she said as she led the way through the hallway. “We’ll have to make a complete new meal for you. After all we can’t give you the leftovers of the official dinner.”

“I don’t mind…” He had worse.

“That doesn’t matter. Master Ronan would never allow us to give you such.”

_Yeah, but Master Ronan allowed his men to knock me out for half a day…_

She opened a door. It was the dining room. “Just wait here, Master Peter. Dinner will come in approximately half an hour. And we will tell Master Ronan that you’re awake. As I said, he didn’t expect you to wake up already, so he went out for a political meeting. But he will come back as soon as he hears that you’re awake, he really wants to see you. But I talk too much!” She lowered her head. “I hope the dinner will be to your liking.”

The woman closed the door behind Peter, who was a bit overwhelmed by all the information he had just heard. Ronan really wanted to see him? Ronan was on a political meeting? Wasn’t Ronan still a prisoner?

Peter sat down. His head still hurt a bit. Okay, he should have guessed that Ronan was no real prisoner, after all he had been able to send two men after Peter. No real prisoner was able to do such a thing, wasn’t it? He would have to wait for Ronan to come here and give him answers. Peter was pretty sure he would get them, if he wanted to or not.

He took a seat at the middle of the table, faced towards the door. The table was so big, it would be a total waste if he sat at one of the ends.

Yeah. Now he sat here. In this room. Waiting. And he had nothing else to do. For at least half an hour. Why hadn’t he brought his walkman with him? Why did he leave it in the bedroom? Yes, he could still go back, and get it, but his head hurt, and he didn’t want to stand up again. Sometimes even he was allowed to be lazy.

 _If there’s no music around you, you have to make your own music,_ he told himself. So he started to hum softly. After a while he started to sing. Ironically it was the very same song that he danced to in front of Ronan that one forsaken day. But instead of dancing, he just wiped with his feet. Never dance when Kree are near! Unlike he said all the time, Peter learned some things. This for example.

 

* * *

 

Ronan’s servants had brought more food for him than he would have imagined. He had imagined a small dinner, maybe some vegetables and some meat, but no. They had brought three plates full of food.

One was a soup that tasted unlike every soup he had ever tasted (he hadn’t been a big fan of soup on Terra. His grandma’s soups were nice, but he preferred to eat stuff he could chew. And after he got abducted he had found a dead rodent in a soup on the Eclector once…).

The second plate seemed to be a desert, some kind of blood red pudding. He’d take a closer look at this later.

On the third plate Peter found something he actually knew and liked! It was some little scaly animal (Peter was never able to pronounce its name correctly, it was something like “scrayx”, but said guttural, and with a clicking tongue between the r and the a). Even it was scaly, it was very easy to eat (and delicious!), because the scales got soft while cooking.

There was no chance Ronan’s servants were going to poison him, so he started to eat enthusiastically.

Just when he was about to start to eat the pudding, the door opened, and Ronan entered the room.

Peter stared at him with big eyes.

Ronan stared back.

For a moment they just looked at each other.

Ronan was the first the raise his voice. “Peter Quill.”

“… Hey, Ronan.”

The Kree’s voice was so deep. And so sexy. Just as when he was in prison he was wearing black clothes. They were a bit more fancy than the last time, probably because they were not the undergarments of his amour, but normal all days use clothes. But this time Ronan wasn’t wearing any markings in his face. That was unexpected. As far as Peter knew they were marking of the rank among the Kree. Was Ronan stripped down all his ranks, and thus not allowed to bear any markings?

Ronan sat down on the other side of the table, right across Peter, who still stared at him fascinated.

Ronan still had the most fascinating purple eyes, now not under the influence of the Infinity Stone anymore. He was pretty attractive for a Kree. This blue marble skin with the dark veins, wow, just wow. Even Peter wasn’t the biggest fan of bald heads on blue guys (Yondu’s fault probably) he had to say that Ronan wore that look very well.

“You’re starring.”

Peter blinked. “I’m not. I was thinking if I should offer you a bit of the… pudding.”

“You don’t have to. I already had dinner. Is everything to your liking?”

“Well, my head still hurts, but the food’s fine.” Peter started to eat his pudding.

“I am sorry to hear that. Also I am sorry about the circumstances, about the way my men brought you here, but I wanted to see you again.”

“You could have come yourself,” Peter replied. He offered Ronan the best picture of himself right now, eating with his fat hamster cheeks.

“I couldn’t. I am bound to stay on Hala for at least the next 50 years. I am only allowed to leave for special and rare occasions. Meeting with my Iglariin is, unfortunately, not one of them.” He closed his eyes for a moment. “Of course you’re free to go whenever you want to. My men have brought your ship here with you. Don’t worry, they didn’t damage it.”

“What were you up to these last two years? I have heard you were on some kind of meeting. Aren’t you a prisoner? Why are you on a meeting?”

Ronan smiled a bit. Ronan was able to smile! “The Emperor decided against killing me, I was of too much value for Hala and the Kree. He had me brought back to our planet, if I let go of the Infinity Stone. If I didn’t, he’d strip me and my family from all our ranks, throw me in prison, damn me in public, and treat me like the lowest of the low. So naturally I took his offer. They brought me back to Hala. I am technically a free man, but I’m still under house arrest. That’s why I’m not allowed to leave this planet.” The way Ronan said it, it wasn’t a bad thing to stay on Hala. “I had to help to end the fights on our planet. Maybe you’ve heard about them.”

Peter nodded. “Slightly.”

“We stood at the verge of a revolution, because of the peace treaty with Xandar. I still don’t think the Emperor should have signed it, Hala had never shown such a weakness in its whole history, but…”

“But you have no other choice but to keep quiet about that?”

“Yes,” Ronan answered darkly. “After I played my role on the street fights, I was pretty much reestablished in my position as Supreme Accuser. Even I’m only allowed as a consultant. That’s why I was on that council. Xandar didn’t like my reestablishment of course. That’s what I’ve done these last years. The rest are details I’m not allowed to share with you, or details that would just bore you.”

Peter nodded again. Ronan was probably right. Political details would bore him, that’s for sure. “But you’re not allowed to wear your markings anymore?”

“What? No, I am. I decided to remove them for today before talking to you.”

Oh. That sounded almost affectionate. Would Ronan do that for anyone else? Probably not. Only Peter was allowed to see his bare and unprotected face. Peter felt flattered. “Why that?”

“…” Ronan shrugged softly. “I have no further need to wear them today. I won’t leave the house anymore. I intend to stay here with you, and to talk to you. If you’re willing to talk to me too, of course. I’d appreciate if you tell me about the adventures you had. Are you still sticking around with the rodent, the dumb one, and… Gamora?”

“First of all, his name is Rocket, and he’s not a rodent! Second, his name is Drax, and he’s not dumb, he’s hot headed, and literal. Third, yes. Fourth, Groot’s there too.”

“Groot?”

“The floral colossus.”

“Didn’t… I kill that one? Wasn’t… Rocket upset, because of that?”

“Yes. No. Yes, he sacrificed himself, but we were able to grow him back.”

Ronan nodded softly. “… Did you ever have intercourse with one of them? With Gamora?”

“Did I… hell no. They are my friends, my family. I love them, but I’m not that much attracted to them. I’d never sleep with Gamora. She made it pretty clear right from the beginning that she has no interest in me in a sexual way.”

“Good.”

Was Ronan jealous? Ronan was jealous. Oh God. “Maybe I’m pretty hot, but that doesn’t mean I sleep with anyone.”

“… My men told me they found you in a bar with a woman in your arms who was… munching on you…”

“Nibbling on my neck.”

“… Did you…?”

“No. We’ve only met that evening, but she slapped me in the face and left when she heard that I’m your Iglariin.”

Ronan’s lower lip trembled. Peter couldn’t tell if it was out of happiness that he didn’t sleep with her, disgust that he had allowed her to nibble on his neck, or unhappiness that he was interested in women. “I don’t think I want to hear about your… private adventures with other people right now.”

That was probably wise. Peter nodded. “Sure. After we defeated you, we adopted the name you gave us. We’re officially known as the Guardians of the Galaxy.”

Ronan looked surprised. “Really?”

“Really.”

“Why?”

“It has a nice sound to it. And since the others were strictly against my other propositions, like Peter and the Potatoes, or Star-Lord’s Stars, or Groot’s branches, we used this. Also the thing is people already know us under this name, you made quite the show on Xandar.”

“… You seem to like alliterations.”

“They sound nicely. We also discussed stuff like Space Idiots.”

“…”

“I know it suits us pretty well.”

“…”

Peter grinned widely.

“Do you do it? Guard the galaxy? Or is it just a fancy name, like Star-Lord?”

“We do guard the galaxy! Even if we didn’t find a way to kill Thanos yet. But we will. We have to. For Gamora’s sake. And for Drax. He did decide that you were just a puppet of Thanos, and that you only killed his family because of Thanos’ order. So now he seeks vengeance on Thanos.”

“… I didn’t kill his family for Thanos. He lived on a primitive, but fertile planet. We needed it for Hala’s sake, and had no need for the natives.”

Peter gasped sharply. “Dude, you should never mention this when Drax is near.”

“… I won’t. I don’t want to live with your wrath, because I killed your friend after he attacked me.”

“God! Ronan! No!”

“What?”

“No killing!”

“…”

“Just because someone attacks you, you don’t have to attack them back. That’s not right!”

“It’s the way of the Kree,” Ronan started to pout.

“Doesn’t matter. Please, never attack and kill my friends.”

“…”

“Even if they attack you first.”

“But-“

“Please?” Peter tried to convince Ronan with his puppy eyes.

“. . .” It worked! “I won’t attack or kill your friends. I swear it on my honour as an Accuser. But I will defend myself if they attack me first.”

“That’s fair,” Peter smiled. “Thanks!”

“… You’re welcome.”

Peter smiled even wider.

“Now, you wanted to tell me about your adventures as a Guardian of the Galaxy.”

“Sure, do you want the short or the long version?”

“I want to know everything.”

“Everything? That could take a while.”

“I don’t have anything else to do today. Do you?”

Except fleeing from Hala? “No, I don’t think so.” Peter got comfortable in his chair and started to talk.

 

* * *

 

They talked for hours. Well, most of the time Peter talked, and Ronan listened. Sometimes he asked a question, but most of the time he just listened. After a while they moved from the dinner room to some kind of living room. It was pretty comfortable in there, which made it even easier for Peter to talk about everything.

And he really talked about everything.

He told Ronan how the Nova Prime had informed him that he was not completely Terran, but had an alien father, who was so alien that not even the Nova knew what he was. He told him about the drinking, gambling, and bar fights. He told him about the day that they had decided that they need money. He told him how they had decided to use the chance that Nova had deleted their criminal records after they saved Xandar and did some legal work for hire. He told him that he, Rocket, and Groot had decided that they still could do some grey-legal jobs. He told him how Rocket was send to prison again and was able to break out again. He told him how they even did some jobs without getting paid, because it was for the good. He told him how he accidentally met Yondu and some of the Ravagers on a job. He told him how Yond thought they should abandon the job since Yondu had there been first (he hadn’t), and that this was the least Peter could do, after all he had promised him an Infinity Stone he didn’t get, and Yondu had saved Peter’s life when his men wanted to eat Peter. He told him, because Ronan asked, his whole history with Yondu, how he abducted him the night his mother died, and made him into a Ravager. He told him how he finally accepted his mother’s death, because of Gamora. He told him how he remembered Ronan’s words and how he confronted Yondu about the abduction. He told him how Yondu didn’t want to speak about it at first. He told him how Yondu finally confessed that he was supposed to deliver Peter to his dad, but decided against it, because Peter was such a sweet, soft, and sensible guy, and his father was such an asshole who never gave a shit that his son never came to him. He told him how the Guardians decided to find and visit Peter’s father. He told him that Yondu was right, and his father really was an asshole. He told him that not even Thanos’ assholeness would stand a chance against his father’s. He told him about all the drama that had happened with him. He told him how they flew from him. He told him how they accidentally met Nebula after all that. He told him how Gamora wanted to make her peace with Nebula, but she was not willing to make peace with Gamora too, she was too full of her hatred. He told him that Gamora was pretty depressed afterwards. He told him how they had decided to stay low for a while. He told him how Mantis had joined their team. He told him that he definitely did not sleep with Mantis either, when Ronan’s face darkened as he told him how awesome she was. He told him how Mantis left the team after a while, but they still stayed close friends, and she was always welcome to visit them. He told him how they were playing with the thought of building up a base, but they had no idea where. He told him that they would not build up a base on Hala as Ronan suggested, the laws of the Kree would work against the stuff they did, he was really sorry about that. He told him that they wanted to use a planetoid, dwarf planet or space station where no laws but the unwritten laws of the outlaws were valid. He told him that they were doing many different jobs these days, and how he just had returned from one a few days ago, no major thing, just grab an artifact from one place and bring it to another place. He told him how he wanted to spend a nice evening in a bar (and the arm of a woman. He didn’t tell him this, though), when Ronan’s men found him and knocked him out. He also told him that his head didn’t hurt anymore; he should stop worrying about Peter. He was just a bit tired.

Peter yawned fully hearted.

“When you’re tired, you should go to bed,” Ronan recommended.

“I will. I’ve talked enough for today. Almost everything I could remember.” He had not told him about all the people he had performed sexual activities with. He knew it would just make Ronan really angry. “How long did we talk?” He also hadn’t told him that he found Ronan more and more attractive with every minute that passed.

“About four hours.”

Also he was pretty sure he started to fall for Ronan. “Oh.” Maybe there had been something in the food. But that was unlikely.

Ronan smiled. Smiled! Peter still couldn’t believe it! It wasn’t a big smile like one of Peter’s, but a soft smile from someone who’s not used to smile. But it was still a smile. Ronan looked so good when his mouth pointed upwards. And it even reached his eyes! Peter bet that was nothing one could see very often on Ronan. “Quite some time. You should go to bed.”

“You’ve already said that.”

“One more reason to go.”

“About that, I think I won’t find my bedroom anymore. Every hall and every door here looks the same.”

Ronan was probably laughing at him on the inside. He stood up. “Let me show you the way.”

“Thanks,” Peter mumbled embarrassed as he stood up.

“You’re welcome.”

Together they left the (living? meeting? sitting?) room into a black hallway and went to Peter’s room. It wasn’t far. Apparently the meeting room (Peter had decided to settle for this) was one of the locked doors Peter had encountered earlier. Awkward.

“Good night, Peter Quill, Star-Lord.”

“Oh, fuck it,” Peter mumbled to himself. Maybe he had told him two years ago that he’d never sleep with him, but today he was massively attracted to Ronan. And Ronan had called him Star-Lord. Again. Even after two years. That was a big, big turn-on. He grabbed Ronan’s face and kissed him.

Ronan made a confused noise. He sounded almost like a baby seal. “What- Why? You’ve said you don’t want me… Why did you kiss me? …Or do you Terrans kiss everyone a good night?” Ronan asked confused.

Peter could see that the Kree really hoped that Terrans did not kiss everyone before going to bed. “I don’t care what I’ve said two years ago. Right now I want you.” He pressed another kiss on Ronan’s lips.

“You want to share my bed.”

“I want to share your bed. I want to undress you, I want you to undress me. I want you to kiss me, I want you to bite me, I want you to touch me. If needed, I will dance for you again. If you want to you can also dance for me. I want to forget anything and anyone but you, Ronan. I want you to lose yourself in me.”

Ronan said and did nothing.

Oh God, had he said anything wrong? Peter wasn’t sure.

Slowly Ronan put a hand on Peter’s cheek and caressed him with his thumb. It made the hairs in Peter’s neck stand up. “You really want this. You really want me.”

“Yes.”

“…” Ronan was obviously overwhelmed by the idea that Peter could finally be Ronan’s Iglariin. In the literal sense.

“Do you want to stand here all night, or do you want to come to my room with me?”

“Neither.”

What?

Ronan put one arm around Peter, and lifted him up. “We’re going to my bedroom.”

“I’m fine with that.” Ronan was the boss here. If he wanted to use his own bedroom, Peter was more than okay with it.

“You don’t have any other option.”

Peter laughed and wrapped his arms around Ronan’s neck. There was no way Ronan was going to drop him, but just in case. It was a bit more romantic that way. He really enjoyed getting carried around. It had been a long time since the last time someone had done that. Somehow most people expected Peter to be the one who carried them around. But Ronan was different.

Ronan carried Peter without having troubles into his bedroom.

“You’re so strong.”

“Of course I am,” Ronan agreed. “I’ve spend half of my life training.”

“It really paid off.”

“It did.”

Enough talk for now, Peter decided. It was time to kiss Ronan again.

Apparently Ronan did never kiss many people in his life. Was it even allowed for a Kree to kiss anyone but your Iglariin? Peter didn’t know, and didn’t care right now. He’d ask him later. For now he’d show him how to kiss, and how to do other things, if needed.

The only thing Peter had to teach Ronan was how to kiss. Ronan knew exactly how to do anything else, he knew exactly how to touch Peter, he knew exactly what to do to make him feel good, he knew exactly what to do to make Peter moan. And he did it. He did it as often as Peter wanted. When Peter needed a break, he got a break. When Peter wanted Ronan to be gentle, Ronan was as gentle as Peter never thought a Kree could be.

Peter stayed in Ronan’s bed. He wasn’t sure if he was actually able to leave the bed, since he couldn’t feel his legs anymore, but he also didn’t want to leave the bed. He wanted to stay with Ronan, by Ronan’s side. At least for now.

Peter smiled and turned his head towards the Kree.

Ronan was lying on his side next to Peter, fast asleep.

He’d remain Ronan’s Iglariin for quite some time, Peter decided. He’d show up on Hala from time to time, they’d have sex. Ronan’s name would protect him.

Peter was aware that he had fallen for the Accuser, but that was nothing he couldn’t handle. He’d stay close, but keep his distance. _That sounds like a good plan_ , Peter decided. _Use Ronan as much as you need to, keep your distance, but don’t fall in love with him. And when you have enough, you’re going to break up with him. If he wants to or not. And the first thing you do tomorrow is to tell the others where you are._ That was such a good plan, nothing could go wrong. Peter closed his eyes and fell asleep.

 

* * *

 

Of course everything would go wrong. Peter would fall in love with Ronan, and would never break up with him. Even they wouldn’t see each other for some time, they’d always be faithful to each other.

Even years later Peter would still stay on Ronan’s side.


End file.
